Una pareja: Sasuke y Hinata
by Yumiko-sakura.chan
Summary: Antes de la guerra Sasuke y Hinata no sabían de la presencia del otro, ahora después de la guerra son "amigos muy cercanos" Claro que no pasan de eso, porque cierto rubio es Muy oportuno en ocasiones... ES MI PRIMER FIC! DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!


**Sasuke y Hinata**

¿Por qué seguía en ese departamento o mejor dicho chiquero, con el idiota de Naruto comiendo ramen? Por idiota, tal vez. Tenía varias magulladuras en el cuerpo, sus piernas apenas podían moverse, el sabor de óxido en la boca le indicaba que estaba sangrando en el labio y su chakra estuvo mejor en otros momentos, se podría decir que su espada fue la única que no resulto afecta por el entrenamiento puesto que no la usó.

Suspiro. Ya casi son cuatro años desde que terminó la guerra, cuando todo por fin pasó de ser una paz superficial a la verdadera paz que tantas personas quisieron cuando estaban en vida y que los que sobrevivieron al enfrentamiento con Madara disfrutaban en la actualidad. Eso con sinceridad ya no le importaba, en recuerdo de aquel desastre quedó guardado y sabiendo que su vida sería calmada y tranquila el resto de su tiempo en la aldea constantemente entrenaba con Naruto, decía que solo era para quitar su aburrimiento, cuando en realidad esos entrenamientos iban en serio, no los tomaba como juegos de niños, puesto que el ojiazul es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y cada vez que culminaba la pelea entre ellos el susodicho llegaba a su departamento, literalmente arrastrándose por el suelo y Sasuke aprovechaba de darles unas cuantas patadas en el trasero.

- Me largo. – Se levantó dispuesto a irse.

- Teme, espera. ¿No querías ver los kunais que la obaa – chan me dio? – Trago el ramen y luego de un sorbo se acabó lo que quedaba en el plato.

- Yo no quería verlas, - repuso el – tu eres el idiota que quería mostrármelas.

Sin mediar otra palabra se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta de salida, pero antes de que pudiera colocar la mano en la perilla de la puerta, lo sintió. Un zumbido detrás de su oreja, y borrón naranja justo en frente, que se fue aclarando al tiempo que reaccionaba de lo que había ocurrido. Naruto tenía la mano en la perilla mientras la abría sonriente y algo que Sasuke no pudo identificar de inmediato, más cuando se dio cuenta de ello se sorprendió bastante, ¿acaso esa sonrisa mostraba soberbia y algo de superioridad? Cualquiera se sorprende con eso, aunque Sasuke no lo mostro, sin embargo, ahora era consciente de que ni siquiera su amigo rubio se salvaba de esos sentimientos.

- Como quieras. – Dijo Naruto – La próxima vez que entrenemos, ¡los usare! – su voz parecía muy emocionado, con la actitud característica de él.

- Si con eso crees derrotarme… - Respondió arrogante.

Pasó por un lado y salió del lugar, aquello había sido el jutsu dios del trueno volador realizado con un kunai que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, fue un segundo, pero lo vio. Antes nunca hubiera creído que el dobe lograra tal cosa y actualmente, después de todo lo que pasaron, la separación de equipo siete, los ataques de envidia cuando Naruto avanzaba en poder, el odio a su hermano, luego el odio a Konoha, las peleas a muerte, la guerra… De forma inconsciente estaba tratando a Naruto como su digno y mejor rival.

- ¡Te veo más tarde en tu casa!

Apenas lo escucho. Ya estaba bastante lejos del departamento, pero lo que dijo no le importaba cuando vio a cierta chica con ojos luna caminar en su dirección, la cual reconoció de inmediato, la llevaba viendo por bastante tiempo y le gustase o no - que no le gustaba - su cara ya le era bastante familiar. Se detuvo mirándola en espera de que ella también se detuviera.

- Uchiha. – La escucho decir.

- Hyuuga. – Bajó el rostro para tener contacto visual – ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

- ¿Primero se dice hola, acaso no te enseñaron modales? – Hanabi se cruzó de brazos.

Hanabi Hyuuga tenía catorce años, solo cuatro años menor que el pelinegro, aun así la seguía tratando como una niña desde que la conoció, tenía el cabello más debajo de la cintura recogido en una coleta alta, cuando la vio por primera vez hace más de un año sus ropas eran completamente negras y al igual que otras chicas que pasa por su adolescencia cambio de look a un chaleco blanco sin mangas con unos short negros bastante al estilo de Ino. Cabe decir que los dos nunca se podían dirigir la palabra si no era por medio de insultos y la única forma en que Hanabi logre tener la atención de Sasuke es diciéndole algo realmente ofensivo, no existía mejor forma en que pudieran socializar.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme Hime, pero la verdad es que yo no tenía cien sirvientes que me enseñaran todos los modales. – Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar – Donde esta Hinata ¿o eres tan patética y estúpida que no recuerdas quién es? – le dijo con sorna.

- No está en casa. – le respondió como si el comentario no le hubiera afectado. Ya estaba acostumbrada - Dijo que iría a tu casa tarareando la canción de la inocente enamorada creyendo encontrarte ahí, sonriente y esperándola. – el enarco una ceja. Esa frase sí que era buena, porque lo fastidio bastante – Bueno no es que ella allá dicho eso, pero lo pensó.

- Bien, - se le acercó y le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo. Como si estuviera ahuyentando un insecto - Al menos sirves para algo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo que realmente lo ofendiera, salto a un árbol cercano y se desapareció de su vista. Hanabi suspiro, seguía sin entender que era lo que su hermana mayor le veía al Uchiha…

.

.

.

.

Observo su casa antes de decidirse abrir la puerta, aquella casa antiguamente ocupada por un padre, una madre, un hermano, _una familia_. Estaba vacía, solo con su presencia constante en aquellos pasillos, deambulado por el lugar donde se quedaron atorados sus recuerdos más felices de la infancia, antes de que el duro y aplastante mundo shinobi lo convirtieran en una persona que nunca quiso ser. Saco las llaves de la ranura y abrió la puerta, como siempre los pasillos estaban desolados, algunas veces cuando llegaba a la entrada de su hogar los ánimos se le esfumaban, dejándolo con la misma sensación que tuvo la primera vez que había estado solo luego de la masacre del clan. Sacudió esos pensamientos y entró sintiendo un aroma bañar el aire de los pasillos, cualquier otra persona podría haber dicho no sentir nada, pero el ya conocía ese olor, no importaba si era tan sutil como la brisa de verano, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento el reconocería ese perfume a lirios y canela. Se dejó guiar al lugar donde estaba más fuerte el perfume y allí en el primer balcón del segundo piso estaba a quien había buscado. Miro a Hinata sentada en la barandilla, ignorando por completo su presencia, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al atardecer que estaba en su punto, dándole al cielo destellos color naranjas, y Sasuke contemplo en ese momento el cuadro más hermoso que sus ojos vieron. Estaba tan pacifica, tan calmada que solo sintió deseos de observarla, conservar aquella imagen transmitiéndole paz y haciéndolo sonreír.

Un leve sonido salió de sus labios, no supo que esa palabra la había dicho en voz alta, pero cuando ella volteo hacia él exaltada, se dio cuenta que su boca se movió sola.

- Hinata.

- dio un respingo – Sasuke – kun… - le sonrió, pero al darse cuenta en la posición en que estaba y el lugar donde estaba, se sonrojó bastante – Eh… Yo, lo siento… Pensé en venir… y hacer la limpieza… - "Como siempre lo hago" pensó decir, más se calló ese comentario.

Hinata tenía diecisiete años, ella en esos tiempos después de la guerra fue sin duda la que más cambios tuvo de todos los de su generación. Su cabello había sufrido bastante daño entre las peleas, viéndose obligada a cortárselo, ahora le llegaba al pecho igual de hermoso que siempre, sus ropas pasaron de un enorme abrigo a unas ropas más acordes con su tamaño y eficientes para su trabajo como ninja y en cuanto a su actitud, se podría decir que pasar una guerra y conocer a Sasuke Uchiha le provoco una modificación en su actitud, siendo una persona segura y firme a la hora de luchar, pero todavía siendo la tímida Hyuuga en otros aspectos.

- Pero – continuó ella – veo que el lugar está muy ordenado, no hace falta que yo esté aquí… Aunque me alegra que Sasuke – kun haya podido aceptar este lugar como… Su hogar. – Y es que el Uchiha cuando regreso a la aldea se había negado rotundamente a volver a los terrenos que alguna vez fueron exclusivamente para su familia, puesto que muy en el fondo se hallaba el miedo de que los recuerdos horribles de su infancia lo atormentaran. A Naruto y Sakura les costó para que se reincorporara al lugar.

Sasuke la observo detenidamente y analizo lo que dijo, con su mirada característica seria la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, conociéndolo como lo conocía, el de segura sabría que ella…

- Estas mintiendo. – concluyo.

- Ah… Yo… - Suspiro – ¿Sabes que día es hoy, Sasuke – kun?

- Es viernes. – respondió y estaba a punto de preguntar que tenía que ver con el hecho de le estuviera mintiendo, cuando recordó la conversación entre ellos (Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y el) habían tenido hace unos días, entonces para su gran molestia lo entendió – Así que eso es. – Y antes de que pudiera responder el continuo – Viniste para acá a ocultarte y no ir a Ichiraku ramen para no tener que escuchar "la noticia" ¿verdad?

Ella bajo la cabeza rendida.

- No se supone que ya habías olvidado tu enfermizo y estúpido amor por ese dobe? – Le especto molesto - Supéralo Hinata, sabes que él y Sakura se van a casar, darán la noticia hoy. Para entonces pensé que ya habías superado eso. – Toda la paz que sentía se esfumo.

- _"Por eso mismo no tengo nada que hacer allí". _– Pensó, pero fue incapaz de decirlo, simplemente volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia el horizonte, en vez de calmada, molesta y no consigo misma por todavía evitar lo que le causara sufrimiento como si fuera una niña, sino con Sasuke, por decirle cosas tan hirientes y no iba a ver ningún gramo de culpa en ella, después de todo, el mismo pelinegro le enseño que cuando se debía uno podía molestarse con las personas.

Su voz se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado. Bien, tal vez nunca aprendería como no propasarse cuando se enojaba, las palabras siempre le salían como veneno, pero ya no quería matar a nadie con eso. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos más y hablo.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga esto? – la miro intensamente, aun así ella no giro el rostro – Sabes muy bien que esos dos tontos se aman. ¿De qué te sirve todavía sentir algo por él?

- …

- Hinata – Nada. Suspiro y acorto es espacio entre ellos apoyando sus brazos en la barra de hierro donde la susodicha seguía sentada y la encerró entre sus brazos. Debía calmar los ánimos, al final de cuentas ella estaba ahí con él. – Hinata, mírame.

La ojiluna volteo y el la beso. Fue un beso tierno y acompasado, el coloco una mano en su mentón e intensifico el beso, la Hyuuga tardo en darse cuenta de lo que su "amigo" estaba haciendo, sin embargo, cuando reacciono respondió tímidamente. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego subieron hasta su cabeza empezando a acariciar la hebras de su cabello, el beso se fue volviendo más intenso y feroz por parte de ambos, probando el sabor de la boca del otro, entrelazando sus lenguas, con solo unos segundos para respirar y volver a continuar con aquello tan delicioso. Hinata podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, provocado por cada roce que hacían los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, su cuerpo parecía estar flotando en ese momento y lo único en que se permitía pensar era en que no quería que ese contacto entre sus bocas acabara. El por su parte no dejaba ningún lugar en la cavidad de la pelinegra sin saborear con una lujuria que nunca había sentido en su vida y que nunca pensó se sentiría tan bien y lo mejor de todo es que ahora Hinata no se estaba negando a él… Y puede que entre tantos besos nadie haya tomado en cuenta la fuera del pelinegro y que la ojiluna estaba sentada a una delgada barandilla de hierro… Y Hinata cayó hacia atrás.

Espero sentir la tierra del jardín debajo de ella, pero en vez de eso sintió como su cuerpo encajaba entre dos fuertes brazos, apretándola contra un bien formado cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke, quien la miraba extremadamente serio como quien dice la estaba acusando por caerse de la barra. Ante aquella situación solo pudo reírse del susto que pasó ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Ya estaba bastante grande como para morirse de vergüenza por ello o ponerse a llorar porque casi se golpea, al mismo tiempo, su personalidad seguía casi igual y no se pondría a pelear por un incidente como lo haría Sakura. Entonces reía.

-Ah! – La risa se le esfumo cuando sintió como su compañero la agarraba por la cintura y la colocaba en su hombro como si fuera un saco – Sasuke – kun, bájame.

- Ya es molesto tener que cargarte cada vez que te caes. – empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Al estar de nuevo dentro de la casa el Uchiha la bajo de su hombro y entonces la ojiluna pudo observar que el labio de él estaba sangrando, un fino hilo de sangre que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, eso la alarmo y fue corriendo en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios de la casa. El Uchiha se sentó en el sofá de la sala sin decirle nada, aquella herida fue producto del entrenamiento con el Dobe, no obstante, debido a todo el "movimiento" que realizo con su boca empezó a sangras peor que antes. Vio venir de nuevo a una apresurada Hyuuga con el botiquín en las manos, se arrodillo frente a él y busco entre las medicinas algodón para limpiar su sangre, eso era parte del común actuar de Hinata, el preocuparse por los demás, aun cuando esa persona no quisiera de su preocupación – como lo fue en su caso, hace un tiempo – recordaba como insistía en curarlo cuando se lastimaba o que siempre le preparaba el almuerzo para asegurarse que comiera bien y de improvisto la memoria de cómo se conocieron llego a su mente.

Muchos en la aldea todavía se preguntan cómo los dos pelinegros se conocieron, unos dicen que Naruto los presento en Ichiraku ramen, otros dicen que supuestamente Sasuke intento escapar de la aldea y Hinata que estaba de guardia lo atrapo, otros que la ojiluna fue la ninja médico de Sasuke después de la guerra. Muchos se equivocan, pues en realidad, luego de guerra, se recomenzó la reconstrucción de Konoha, – antiguamente detenida – como la Hokage no sabía qué hacer con el Uchiha – y él tampoco quería cooperar en nada – lo envió a una especie de "guardería" a cuidar niños de menos de seis años que necesitaba de vigilancia mientras los shinobis y padres trabajaban en la reconstrucción y como cosas del destino, fue ahí donde se encontró con Hinata, quien era la estaba a cargo y por lo tanto era su jefa. Nada hubiera pasado entre ellos si no fuera por la actitud de la susodicha que en cierto punto llego a ser hostil, no le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y ni lo miraba si no era para decirle que se fuera y con eso logro captar la atención del portador del sharingan. El resto fue cosa del tiempo.

- El ardor en su labio provocado por el alcohol etílico que Hinata le estaba colocando lo despertó de su ensoñación – Hinata…

- Lo siento – respondió sin mirarlo - … A veces pienso que en realidad… No te importa si pierdes un brazo o una pierna con tal de ser el mejor, Sasuke – kun.

- Aun sin un brazo o una pierna soy mejor que la mayoría – Y estaba siendo modesto, puesto que dijo "la mayoría" no dijo "todo ser viviente en este lugar".

- dio una risita - Ese es el punto… Así siempre es contigo, es parte de tu personalidad.

- La miro suspicaz y le dijo – ¿Que me estas queriendo decir? – lo había llamado Narcisista de forma muy sutil.

Obvio la pregunta y cuando termino con su labio quiso empezar con el moretón que había en su cara, acerco su mano tocando delicadamente el rostro de Sasuke buscando otros moretones no tan visibles como el que se ubicaba cerca de su ojo, en ese instante la mano de él se posó sobre la suya entrelazando sus dedos, miro sus ojos negros y la intensidad que desbordaban y lo olvidó todo. La herida en su mejilla, la posición en que estaba, lo que estaba haciendo, lo que iba a hacer, el estúpido anuncio entre Naruto y Sakura que se convirtió definitivamente en eso, un estúpido anuncio del cual ella no le importaba en nada mientras pudiera observar así de cerca esos ojos tan negros como la noche. Sintió la necesidad de probar de nuevo sus labios de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho hace diez minutos y supo el engaño que se estaba haciendo: desde que admitió que se había enamorado de Sasuke todo a su alrededor fue un completo lio, su familia empezando por su padre y su hermana, sus compañeros de equipo, toda la sociedad en general de la aldea no veía con buenos ojos que ellos dos se quisieran, por más que el Uchiha haya sido parte de la salvación del mundo cuando él y el Uzumaki pelearon y vencieron a Madara, todavía seguían existiendo personas que dudaban porque conocían sobre hasta donde era capaz de llegar un portador del sharigan cuando se dejan llevar por el odio y el poder, por esas insignificantes razones ella se auto - convenció de que el amor hacia el Rubio seguía vivo y por los últimos meses estuvo de esa forma, llegando a creer que la nueva pareja formada fue el motivo de su dolor. _Lo que en verdad le dolió fue fingir con Sasuke que todo estaba bien. _Hasta esos momentos en que sentirlo tan cerca – en todos los sentidos – hizo que tirara todo por la ventana ¡al diablo con todo! Ellos dos se amaban y punto.

Se besaron de nuevo y a Hinata no lo agarro desprevenida, correspondió al acto con lujuria como el ojinegro por bastante tiempo antes se lo había enseñado. Lo que le sorprendió fue que la separo bruscamente levantándose, habiendo durado el contacto entre sus bocas solo unos segundos, pero cuando quiso reclamar él la levando de un tirón para luego pegarla a la pared más cercana y sin demora introducir su lengua en su boca. Por instinto poso sus manos en su pecho acariciándolo seductoramente sin darse cuenta.

Con sus manos bien aferradas a la pequeña cintura de la Hyuuga, besándola y con esas delicadas manos acariciándolo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eso no terminaría allí. Usando uso de su fuerza levanto a Hinata y está por instinto se aferró con las piernas para no caer, rio por un segundo y con las mejillas sonrojadas volvió a besarlo, esta vez no parecía contenerse como en otras ocasiones, esta vez con una pasión desbordada, con un lujurioso y al mismo tiempo vergonzoso deseo de pasar a algo más que un beso, y no era la única que quería eso.

Chocaron por varias paredes del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del moreno, este en un empujón abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama, con la morocha encima, estuvo así un rato, robándole el aliento mientras que sus manos definían su espalda debajo de la camisa de mayas, cuando de pronto ella busco su abdomen bajo su camiseta negra, definiendo sus formados pectorales con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda e internamente se preguntaba cómo había aprendido a hacer tales caricias, entonces se volteo quedando el encima de ella. Vio como sus labios se abrieron para decir algo que no pudo, puesto que cayo todo replica robándole nuevamente el aliento.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello lamiéndolo con gusto, dejando una marca de saliva en este, mientras la distraía con aquello fue bajando el cierre de su chaqueta hasta que en un segundo se la quitó y la lanzo lejos, sus cuerpos estaban ya sudorosos y sus respiraciones agitadas, cada vez sentían como la temperatura del lugar aumentaba. Y ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en nada.

Se deshizo de su camisa y short en un dos por tres y de un tirón le quito los pantalones sin importarle su cara completamente roja, la deseaba, durante todo este tiempo no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y que la quería solo para él.

La excitación entre los dos iba en aumento, Hinata sentía su cuerpo arder cada que el tocaba, que sentía como su lengua degustaba desde su cuello a sus piernas y mientras pasaban los minutos la poca ropa que le quedaba le estorbaba más, se inclinó levemente hacia delante probando sus cuello de la misma forma en que él lo hacía y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo cuando Sasuke empezó a acariciar su entrepierna…

- Hinata… - la llamo con voz ronca y suplicante, diciéndole con ese llamado que le diera el permiso de hacer lo que ya no podía aguantarse, la ojiluna nunca había escuchado suplicarle y entonces sonrió, porque con esa suplica ella se dio cuenta de cuan segura estaba de lo que iba a pasar.

Junto de nuevo sus bocas en forma de respuesta, lo que fue suficiente para que el Uchiha se excitara todavía más, podía sentir un tirón en su parte, era un aviso de que necesitaba hacerla suya ahora, tomo una esquina de su panty y empezó a quitárselas poco a poco… Podía escuchar un sonido parecido a un golpeteo sobre la madera y _supuso_ que sería el desbocado corazón de Hinata…

- ¡EY SASUKE – TEME! ¡Tu mejor e incondicional amigo está aquí!

.

.

.

.

- Me pregunto dónde estará Sasuke – kun… – dijo Sakura doblando en una esquina y adelantando unos pasos a su novio.

- Y ¿si vamos a comer dangos? – Pregunto Naruto atrás de ella con los ojos cerrados y los brazos sobre su cabeza, hablando prácticamente el solo de cuál sería el lugar de su próxima salida, vio a Sakura detenerse en un punto y el hizo lo mismo mirándola sin comprender, entonces cuando su vista su poso en lo que veía la pelirosa se quedó de piedra.

- Que... No deberíamos estar a…qui – titubeo el rubio como si fuera un robot.

- Claro que sí. – Dijo Sakura – No hemos visto a Sasuke – kun en días, venir a su casa es la mejor opción. – Estuvo dispuesta a pasar al jardín de los terrenos Uchihas cuando, pero al ver que su pareja seguía sin moverse se le acerco y pregunto - ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

- se veía un poco aterrado – Si vuelvo a entrar a la casa de Sasuke sin su permiso, amaneceré al día siguiente desnudo, colgando de cabeza en la torre del Hokage, lleno de los insectos de shino y tal vez no pueda volver a decir que tengo cabello. – su rostro se ponía más pálido con cada palabra – Y si sobrevivo a eso, me torturara en la noche con genjutsu y me hará cavar mi tumba y enterrarme vivo…

La ojijade lo miro sin entender nada y Naruto pudo recordar de forma perfecta aquella advertencia y a pesar de que no podía recordar nada antes que eso, algo le decía que era mejor no recordar nada…

.

.

.

**Fin.** …. Bueno primero que nada, sépanse que este es mi primer fanfic! Siento una emoción tan grande de al fin poder publicar algo en fanfiction, desde que descubrí esta página me ilusionaba con publicar las historias que se me ocurrían y ahora estoy empezando a cumplir este sueño! Sobre esta historia, si se me corto la imaginación con el nombre –es que no suelo ponerle nombres cuando las escribo y soy mala en eso x.x -, la verdad fue un lio porque no sabía que historia publicar, llevaba tres escritas y ninguna me convencía lo suficiente y uno de mis lemas es: No hagas nada si no estás seguro de ello. Por eso tuve que rebuscar entre mis más de diez cuadernos con historias, para ver cual me parecía adecuada para ser mi primera publicación y salió esto. – Suspira – De todas formas nada de eso importa, me importa es que a ustedes le haya agradado, acepto criticas puesto que aun soy principiante y por favor déjenme aunque sea un comentario, para sentir que lo que hago - y lo que muchos aquí hacemos - si vale la pena :D

*Lluvia de besos*


End file.
